Increasingly, vehicles are using vehicle-to-vehicle communication to exchange safety information and coordinate movement. Visual Light Communication (VLC) is a technique that vehicles can use to communicate. VLC transmitters use light emitting diodes (LEDs) to transmit data packets by modulating the LED. VLC receivers use image sensors with a rolling shutter mechanism. For example, the image sensor may be a CMOS sensor or a photo diode. This results in temporal aliasing where the column of pixels in the image that capture artifacts in fast moving objects or fast change in lighting levels during the image capture. In such a manner, the VLC receivers demodulate the light from the LED into binary data.